Just Pretend
by LittLetriXta
Summary: "I can't be the prince.  I'm you're brother." When they were kids Alex and Justin played make believe all the time, but now that they were older it was getting a lot harder to play pretend.   Sexual themes, Incest, oneshot


Author's Note: This is a first time Wizard's fic for me, so hoorah to me I've assimilated! But I'm an old timer to the fandom, so we'll see how this one goes. Also, be sure to comment after… I feed off of them like doggy treats.

This fic contains themes of strong sexuality and all that good stuff plus incestual themes which I'm pretty sure you all are ok with if you searched Justin/Alex and actually clicked on this story XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Wizards of Waverly Place. All rights belong to its creators.

* * *

_Before Max was born, Justin and Alex used to play make believe all the time. Though she was the younger of the two, Alex was usually the one to orchastrate the whole thing, making Justin the prince and herself the princess. And though unwilling, he always played along for the sake of his little sister. _

"_I can't be the prince. I'm you're brother." He had said frowning slightly while pushing the paper crown she had made toward her. _

_Even at a young age, Justin always liked to play by the rules and he always had to remind her what was right and wrong. _

_But, being Alex, things like this failed to bother her and as always she had to remind Justin that sometimes it was okay to break the rules. _

"_Just pretend." She had said rising up on her toes to place the crown on his head before reaching for his hand. _

* * *

He was leaving. It was simple as that and she knew this was coming for a long time, but she had decided long before that like other things in her life she would put it off until the time came when she had to deal with it.

But, this was one thing Alex didn't know how to deal with. And this time she wouldn't be able to fix things because there was nothing she could fix and nothing she could do about it. It was simple. Justin would be leaving the next morning for college and he would be an entire coast away and Alex would be left behind with the realization that her brother would no longer be there for her whenever she needed him.

She had made a mental list in her head for ways she could sabotage the whole arrangement or at the very least adjust them to her benefit. Afterall, they were wizards and there were ways around this. The clone idea had tanked, but she was getting a little better at producing spells that actually worked, so it couldn't be too hard to bring back Justin whenever she needed him.

But, what if Justin didn't want to come back? What if he found a whole new life that she'd come to know nothing about and worst of all what if he'd come to find that he needed her a whole lot less than she needed him?

These were questions she had asked herself in secret for a long time, but now she was literally facing them, and it scared her despite the fact that almost nothing else did.

It scared her enough that she was losing sleep over it and it scared her enough that even Harper began to notice that her spaced out appearance was more than just the general lack of interest she usually gave off, but she hadn't said a thing. How could she? Who would understand it?

Alex knew that the only other person who would was currently sleeping in the next room, and she didn't think anything of it when she walked the few steps from her bed to the hallway before leaning against the cold wood of his door and not saying a thing.

Max was asleep in the room opposite from him, but as she pushed against Justin's door she didn't worry about the sound. The youngest had always slept like a baby.

One foot gliding in front of the other, Alex crept up to the mound of sheets in the corner of the room that was her brother's sleeping form and she didn't hesitate when she leaned down to peel back the covers.

Alex stopped to stare at her brother's sleeping form. He was laying on his side with his back toward her. She hadn't noticed how broad it was before. _When did it become so broad?_ She thought before subconciously reaching forward to touch him.

"Alex?" Justin's tired voice rumbled against his sheet. Alex stopped.

He hadn't moved to face her, but she recognized his tone. It was more a statement than a question, like he didn't need any clarification.

She didn't answer and instead slid under the covers, mimicking his position as she curled her legs up and stared into the darkness at the gaping space between them.

"What are you doing?" He asked, continuing to rest on his side faced away from her.

"Laying."

"And you can't do that in your own bed?" He asked, his voice flat and tired and she wasn't sure if he was mocking her as usual or if he was actually curious.

"Justin…" Was Alex's only response as she scooted closer, simultaniously wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his back.

* * *

When they were little and Alex first started sleeping in her own room, she would wake up in the middle of the night and it would be Justin who would pull back the covers for her and make room for her in his bed. Their parents couldn't understand it. They figured it was their job to deal with it. Then again, Justin had never had a problem sleeping on his own and they almost considered it a blessing that Alex had her big brother to rely on for this sort of thing, considering they had a lot to deal with a new baby. So, they stopped worrying about it.

As they got older, Alex ran to Justin's room less and less and eventually she stopped doing it altogether, but he figured it was because she didn't need him anymore.

So, he never asked why and he never brought it up and he didn't let it bother him except that he found himself making a secret vow to always be there for Alex in other ways. Because, as long as she needed him for something, anything, things were ok. And even though he tried to avoid thinking about it, he knew it was because he needed her just the same.

* * *

"I'm not dying." He whispered against his pillow, eyes pressed shut in an attempt to block his mind from wandering thoughts as she pressed her warm body into his.

"It's just college."

"Just college?" He felt her shift against him. "This is coming from a person who values his education over everything."

"I don't." Justin turned his body so that he was facing her. "It's not … what's most important to me. It never was Alex, you know that."

"What are you getting at, Justin?" He could see the outline of her body in the dark. Her shirt hung loose on her but it clung to her body enough that he could still see the slender curves.

"Why are you here, Alex?" He tried to read her eyes, but got lost in the dark.

When Alex shifted toward him and pressed her lips against his, he wondered which one of them needed it the most.

* * *

She was scared. It was a million different reasons at that point, but most of all it scared her how much she felt the moment they had done it. He didn't pull back but she could feel the hesitation against her lips and she knew it was because he was just as scared as her.

They weren't supposed to be doing this. But, she always did things she wasn't supposed to, so this was just another one of those things, right?

She wasn't even sure if this was what she wanted, what she was looking for, what all the lack of sleep was really telling her she needed.

Regardless, it felt good, enough that it outruled all the constant screams from her conscience. But it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.

Besides, it was her mistake, no one elses. And Justin was just the one to fix it.

* * *

He should have stopped it. He was the older brother. He was supposed to look out for her, for himself. But, just like always, Alex pursuaded him, with her lips, and her touch, and her warmth, and it overwhelmed him.

He wanted to justify it. He wanted to call it something, blame it on confusion or fear or anything that could define what all these feelings were, but deep down he already knew it was one thing. Something he couldn't say or bring himself to consider, because it was too frightening and crazy to even consider.

There was no loophole in the situation. No way to get out. Not for him. How was he supposed to protect her when the thing he was protecting her from was himself?

Justin didn't have the answer. But he knew it was something they both wanted and needed more than anything. And when he moved over Alex and she slid beneath him he decided he'd be the one to deal with the consequences.

Afterall, he was the responsible one.

* * *

"Alex, should we really be doing this?" He breathed, hovering over her.

"It doesn't matter…We already are." She whispered looking up at him.

"We shouldn't be…" Justin responded pressing his fingers against her hair.

"Please? Just… pretend." Alex responded stroking his back.

"I won't be able to stop." He admitted shutting his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers.

"Then don't." She replied closing her own eyes as Justin moved his head toward the hallow of her neck before sliding into her.

* * *

_Alex remembered exactly when it began. It was the first night she hadn't gone to him. Justin had come to her room, and watched over her as she slept. He fell asleep with his head against her sheets and left before morning. He did this for a week before he stopped and she never mentioned it. _

_She just pretended not to notice. _


End file.
